


Dean's Nightmare

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and Clary want to get to the bottom of it.Will Dean tell her what he's been dreaming about?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean and I are doing some research in the bunker for a new case that we could go on. Sam finds something on his computer that might be of interest. He turns the computer around so that both Dean and I could see what he had found.  
“You think that this is something for us?”  
I look at the computer and read what it says.  
‘Couple found in car, drained of bodily fluids’  
“It sure sounds like a case for us. We should check it out.”  
I look over at Dean, who nods.  
“I think so too.”  
“Okay then. Clary and Dean, let’s go.”  
We gather all of the information that we need and set off on the case. We are driving along when I see a couple getting thrown to the ground by what appears to be a dog with wings. I look around to see people running away in different directions. I grab my gun and run towards the creature. It sees me and knocks me to the ground; it steps on me causing all the air to escape my lungs.  
“Hey! Get off of her!” Dean yells at the creature.  
The creature pays no attention to Dean. It turns to me and sticks out its long, winding tongue. He wraps his tongue around my neck, slowly suffocating me. I’m about to lose consciousness when I hear gunshots, the tightness on my neck eases. I take in a much needed breath and see Dean running towards me. He makes sure I’m okay before helping me up and gathering me in his arms, giving me a hug.   
We salt and burn the body of the creature and after doing some research found that it was the cause for the couple that were found in the car.


	2. Dean isn't there when Clary wakes up

*3 weeks later*  
I am awoken by Dean screaming, I quickly turn on my bedside table before turning and shaking him awake.  
“Dean! Dean! Wake up!”  
He wakes with a jolt, sitting up in bed. He looks around before embracing me in a hug. I place my arms around him before realising that his body is shaking. I hear him crying next to my ear. Whatever he dreamed about, it must have been terrible. Dean doesn’t usually cry like this, so whatever it was that he dreamt, really scared him.   
Once we pull away, I could see that his face was wet from tears. I wipe them away with my fingers before giving him a kiss.  
“Feel like talking about what you dreamt about?”  
He shakes his head.  
“Alright then, well I’m here if you change your mind. Come, lie down with me again.”  
I lay back down before he joins me. I wrap my arms around him and we were soon asleep again.  
When I woke up again, Dean wasn’t beside me, which I found very strange. I get up and put on my dressing gown before going to find Dean.  
I walk through the bunker, walking past Sam’s room in the process. He was awake and reading a book in bed.  
“Hey Sam, have you seen Dean?”  
“No, why? Is everything okay?”  
“I don’t know, he’s not in bed. I’ll have a look around.”  
I search the rest of the bunker but Dean is nowhere to be found.  
Hmmm, where could he have gone to?  
I pick up my phone that was on the kitchen counter and call Dean’s cell. No answer.  
Where had he gone? I think to myself.   
I walk back to the bedroom and have a quick shower. Once I am out of the shower, I hear from Sam that Dean still hasn’t come home. I try his cell again and this time I get an answer.  
“Dean? Where are you?”  
“I needed some fresh air. I’m fine. I will be home soon.”  
“Okay love, don’t be too long.”  
Dean came home and as soon as he arrived, he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.  
*Later that evening*  
Dean was still asleep on the couch and I decide to wake him and take him to bed.   
Dean and I were sleeping when again, around midnight Dean was screaming again. I wake him up and calm him down, getting him to lie down.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“Okay.”


	3. Dean tells Clary what he dreamt about

*1 week later*  
Dean keeps waking up screaming in the middle of the night and he still hasn’t told me what he was dreaming about. By the end of the week, I estimate that he had slept maybe 3 hours. He looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes looked miserable. He was running only on coffee and alcohol, nothing else. I have decided that enough was enough. I was going to get him to tell me what he dreamt about.  
I pull aside and sit him down on our bed. I wasn’t going to let him leave until I got to the bottom of whatever was bothering him.  
“Okay, I’ve had enough. Please tell me what’s happening. Every night this past week, you have been waking up screaming.”   
Dean sighed before continuing.  
“You want know what I’ve been dreaming about. I’ll tell you. I was dreaming that I was back in hell and that it was you that I was torturing every night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw your butchered body in front of me. And you want to know the worst thing? No matter how hard I tried to fight to fight it, the worse I tortured you.”  
“Oh god, that’s horrible.”  
“You’re telling me like I don’t know.”  
“Sorry.”  
I walk over to Dean and gave him a hug before he pulled me into his lap. From this close up, I could see the strain not sleeping has had on Dean. He has lost all light in his eyes and the bags under his eyes looked horrible. Dean wrapped his arms around me and I gave him a big hug. Once we released each other, I had an idea.  
“Hey, why don’t you come and lie down with me now? You can keep me in your arms, all you like to make sure I’m okay. Does that sound alright?”  
“I’m down.”  
“Then let’s do this.”  
I climb down from his lap and undress down to my shirt and undies before getting under the covers, Dean following shortly after. He placed an arm around me and pulled me in close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his back. Within a few minutes, Dean was snoring softly with his arm wrapped around me. As Dean slept, I felt my eyelids become heavy and I was soon asleep, wrapped up in Dean’s arms.  
From that day on, Dean slept more peacefully, now that he had told me what was bothering him. 

The end


End file.
